Thirteen
by Roma Kigen
Summary: After Light follows L from the roof, his plans for God of the New World seem to fall apart. His execution in less than two weeks, Light must rethink his plots, ideas, and relationships if he is going to live or decide to die. Possibly LightxL.
1. Unplanned

**Thirteen**

**A/N: One of many what-should-have-happened stories inspired by the end of Death Note. This story is based on events from the anime and picks up near the end of episode 25, so some assumptions are made throughout this work. Slightly LightxL, but I wouldn't want to say the story focuses entirely on that relationship… at this point. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Unplanned

It had been several moments.

"This will really end in 13 days?"

"Yes."

_ No._

Light slowly turned his head to see the empty space behind him.

_ Where is Rem?_

Light tuned out the others as his mind raced.

"Ryuzaki, you figured out who Kira is!"

"We'll know for sure once the test is done."

L looked over his shoulder at Light, who was still too busy thinking towards the empty space.

"Where is the Shinigami?" L inquired.

Light's mind shifted into normal gear.

"I'll go look for her." Light ran off into the shadows of the headquarters, followed by L's gaze.

"I suppose we should look, too," Mr. Yagami suggested.

"I'll search the ground floor!" Matsuda volunteered.

Soon, only L was sitting in front of the monitors, still staring in the direction Light went.

* * *

"Shinigami! Where are you! Come out!" Light searched the halls, leaving doors open, suppressing the rising panic in his head.

_ I won't let things end like this!_

A glimpse of white.

_ I found you!_

Light turned into the final room in the hallway. Rem stood in the center, facing the back of the room.

"Rem-!"

"Yagami Light," Rem turned to face Light, "I will not let things go your way."

"What are you talking about! Don't you care about Misa's-!"

"Misa asked me not to."

_ What? Rem couldn't have met with Misa!_

"I don't care what happens to you, Yagami Light. But Misa asked me to no longer kill on her behalf. Since Misa's life has been halved again, she will not live to be or see you executed. I do not believe you would make her happy even if you both were to live."

_ This guy…_

Light calmed his nerves and assumed a sinister glare. "Rem. Don't tell me pathetic lies. What is your real reason?"

The two stared at each other until a soft noise caught both their attentions. _Shff!_

Light darted past the doorway and into the hall, which seemed absent of life.

_ Someone was listening?_

Rem exited the room calmly. "You'll have at least 13 days left to do something for yourself, Yagami Light." With that, Rem left Light in the hallway.

_ Shit._

Light closed the door to the last room. There were two rooms, one across the last room and one to the side, where someone listening in the hall could've hidden.

_ There was no shadow behind me. The side, then?_

Light slowly approached the open doorway. From where he stood in the hall, he could not see anyone in the room.

_ Behind the door? Or further in?_

Cautiously, silently, he entered. Curling his hand around the doorknob, he gripped the knob and swung the door in with controlled force, pushing only air to the wall.

_ Further in._

The door was at one corner of the room, which contained metal bookshelves holding paper files. They lined the walls and filled the room's center neatly. All in all, the room was a terrible place to try and catch someone.

_ But they can't leave without being seen._

Light clicked the door shut, and placed some files at the door's foot to jam it. He walked straight across the room and peered to his left. Seeing no one on the room's other side, he walked back to the door. From there, he walked to the left to see between the shelves standing in the room's center. He passed empty aisle after empty aisle.

_ They're at the end?_

Although his feet wanted to move faster, his mind maintained control of his current walking pace.

_ They're not going anywhere_, he reasoned with himself.

He reached the final center shelf. He turned into the aisle. Leaning against the final center shelf, L stood in the aisle, looking up at the wall shelf's higher contents with his hands tucked in his pockets. L turned to look at Light, who had paused at the end of the aisle.

"Hello, Light-kun." L leaned off the shelf and strolled over to Light.

"You went to look for the Shinigami too?"

"Ah." L stopped in front of Light, and looked away with the same sad smile he gave Light at the stairs. "I would have been dead by now if the Shinigami decided to help you… I guess we're not parting as soon as I thought."

With no response from Light, L looked back at the teenager's face.

"Are you upset?"

Light was not sure what he was feeling. Disappointment? Anger? Frustration? Guilt? For the first time since they met, Light could not keep a calm façade and diverted his vision to the floor, hoping to grind his emotions into a nothingness beneath his feet. As if deciding to give Light space, L walked a little a ways and picked up a file off the nearby center shelf.

"The Shinigami did say you have 13 days."

Light raised his head to look over at L, who was leafing through the file.

"And I have a suggestion of what you should do." L placed the file back on the shelf and took another one down. "Quit being Kira."

A hatred suddenly boiled in Light's chest.

"Tell Amane Misa to cease killing criminals and relinquish the murder notebook she possesses." L flipped through the new file. "Refrain from committing anymore crimes until your execution date." L looked over at Light. "And give up those false ideas of justice you've been holding onto."

A laugh bubbled out of the brewing hatred.

"Stop?"

L eyed Light carefully. Light swaggered forward.

"What are you trying to say, Ryuzaki?" Light continued advancing. "Stop preventing crime? Quit helping kind people live peaceful lives? The world has already become so rotten, and you're telling me it shouldn't be cleansed?" Light picked up the file from L's hands and glanced at the pages calmly. "Nothing will change if there is no justice- if there is no _judgment_." Light replaced the file and then turned to L with a cutting glare. "Only by Kira's judgment can we attain justice."

They looked at each other for what seemed a long while.

"That's not so," L finally stated, "The world does not need Kira's justice. People who kill criminals in the name of justice are only mass murderers." L stared at Light with beseeching eyes. "But Light-kun, I don't like to think of you as evil. Unless you do as I've asked, I can't help you."

Light laughed a little again.

"So you believe a justice that favors friends is all right?"

L made no response.

"Don't screw with me!" Light threw a punch.

Light's arm is caught by L.

"I won't fall for the same-!"

Light drew L close to him, and for a moment L forgot what was happening until he felt himself being choked on the floor. Thoughts of survival stirred but evaporated once his hands grasped the hands at his throat. He couldn't think straight.

_ If Rem won't kill him, I'll just have to!_ Light thought, crazed.

His arms tensed. Then relaxed…

L coughed.

Light stared down at the panting body beneath him. L slowly sat up and rubbed his throat with one hand. Using the metal shelf, he pulled himself up. Light stared at the floor where L had been.

"You have 13 days… Please reconsider my suggestions."

L went past Light. Light could hear the files he left at the door's foot slide across the floor, the door click open, and then there was silence.

_ Why didn't I kill him?_


	2. Chance

**A/N: Continues from Chapter 1 with a lot more heavy editing and rewriting. The story seems to be evolving into a what-could-have instead of what-should-have happened piece. I think the story may eventually be LightxL, but it's still not there at this point. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.** **  
**

* * *

Chapter 2. Chance

Light unhurriedly left his room and descended the cold, metal stairs to the main floor. Yesterday drained him more than he expected. When L had left, he himself went off to hatch a counter plan. Only nothing came to mind. No plans or answers met him in the mirror as he washed up, and now he found himself exposed on the metal stairs. Biding his time, he observed those who had already gathered below. Quick mouth movements could be discerned, the subject obvious to Light. He would have to brace himself.

Stepping onto the main floor, he could finally make out the gossiping.

"Ryuzaki, why are you wearing a scarf this morning?" Matsuda asked.

L sat before one of the computers, wrapped in a crocheted, periwinkle scarf. His eyes were intent on the monitor before him as one hand crawled over a plate of _momiji_ _manjuu_, settling on a chocolate cream-filled one to offer his mouth. L bit from the confection, chewing it like a thought, then swallowed.

"I was feeling a little chilly," he answered, licking some cream from the sweet's center. Then L turned in Light's direction. "Good morning, Light-kun."

Everyone else seemed to take this as a cue to turn to Light as well, greeting him with serious faces (except Matsuda) and awkward 'Good morning's.

"…Good morning, everyone."

L finished the half-eaten _manjuu_ and picked up his cup of coffee for a sip, placing it down with a soft clink.

"Now that everyone's here, I will discuss the plan for the murder note." L swiveled the chair around to face the task force. "I have already spoken to Mogi-san. He and Watari will transport the murder note this afternoon and observe its testing. The rest of us will wait here for the verdict." Matsuda opened his mouth, but Mr. Yagami's pat on the shoulder held back his words. L continued, "In these next few days, you should spend time with your families and friends to prepare yourself for the end of the Kira investigation. I appreciate everyone's hard work and the risks everyone has taken to solve this case. That is all."

"Wait, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda now blurted, "You haven't even told us how this case would be solved with the murder note's testing!"

L looked over at Matsuda, who suddenly felt nervous. Matsuda wished L would explain. He did not want to tell himself the conclusion the test would prove.

L turned back to the computer and pressed a speaking button. "Watari. Mogi-san. I leave the rest to both of you."

The reply came from the computer in Watari's voice. "We shall see to the test's success, Ryuzaki."

L looked over his shoulder. "You are all dismissed from headquarters. Please return in 13 days. Oh, Yagami-san."

"Yes, Ryuzaki," Light's father answered heavily.

"I will be borrowing Light-kun for a few days before I send him home. Is that all right?"

Mr. Yagami looked over at his son, who answered his Father's gaze, "I'll see you later at home, _tou-san_."

Mr. Yagami nodded. "I'll leave Light with you then," he addressed L.

"Thank you."

The task force slowly filed out, Matsuda reluctantly lagged behind the others. When everyone but Light and L were left on the main floor, L stepped down from his chair.

"Please follow me, Light-kun."

Light followed L without a word. They went upstairs to where Mogi and Watari were waiting with the Death Note, Rem standing by on the side.

"Light-kun, I'd like you to lend the murder note to Mogi-san or Watari," L calmly instructed.

Light picked up the Death Note and handed it to Mogi.

"I give this to you, Mogi-san."

Mogi shut the Death Note in its suitcase and left the room with Watari. Rem floated after them. L subsequently left the room, motioning Light to come along. Light and L saw Watari, Rem, and Mogi off from headquarters. There was finally no one else.

"They know."

"Yes."

Light looked over at L. Could he still find a way to win?

Light turned to go back inside.

"We're going out, too."

Light stopped and turned slowly around. _What is he planning?_

"I left my wallet in my room…"

"You don't have to worry about money." L seemed to be in a good mood.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

L glanced over at Light, a smile in his voice. "Even if you decide not to stop, I'd like to at least be friends with you for what little time we'll have together."

_Is that all?_ Light thought to himself. He couldn't help but smile inside too. "I'll oblige you , then."

"Thank you, Light-kun. Shall we go?"

They descended the stairs, headquarters shrinking in the background behind them.

"We're not going to the courts, are we?" Light questioned.

"The case isn't over yet, so we won't be playing tennis today."

"Then we will play tennis in the future?"

"Well, that all depends on you, Light-kun."

They both stopped at a crosswalk.

"Justice."

Light side-eyed L, who seemed to be in his own world, before reaching for the phone in his pants' pocket.

"It may be that I am favoring you, but there is one great difference between your idea of justice and mine."

Light nudged L, who looked up to see people crossing the road. They both walked across. The red hand started flashing on the pedestrian light.

"The difference?" Light encouraged.

"Chance," L stated firmly. "With Kira's sense of justice, once you are judged to be killed, you have no chance. Whether to commit more crime or change one's path, there is no chance once you are written in the murder notebook."

Light made no comment as they passed more people.

"You may argue that the criminals are likely not to change," L continued thoughtfully, "But killing them as Kira does denies them any chance of change."

They stopped at another crosswalk. Light still said nothing.

"Do you think Aiber and Weddy are bad people?" L posed, turning to Light.

There was some silence. Were they bad or were they good? Would they get in the way of _his_ justice? That was the reason L should be killed, why he would kill Weddy and Aiber later. But he did not kill L when he had the chance, and now he was having a hard time convincing himself of their badness. Light gave in, "…No. Not really."

L smiled. "I do not think you are truly bad, either."

The pedestrian signal turned green, and they crossed together again.

"Just where are we going?" Light changed the subject.

"We'll stop by a coffee shop first. I don't think Light-kun has eaten breakfast yet…"

Without warning, Light pulled L off to the shop side of the sidewalk.

"Light-kun?"

He loosened L's scarf to see the bruised flesh where his thumbs had pressed the day before. Something stung inside of him. Light took the scarf and rewrapped it around L's neck and head so only L's eyes showed through.

"Light-kun. This arrangement is uncomfortable," a muffled voice calmly protested.

"I haven't contacted Misa yet…"

"…I understand." L adjusted the scarf a little.

_Crap._

* * *

A tone went off at the edge of Misa's bed. She put down her favorite magazine and brought the cell phone before her attention. She sat up quickly, her face lighting up at the screen's display.

"Ryuk! Come look! There's a message from Light!"

"Oh!" Ryuk dropped the Game Boy he was playing with and floated over to see the message. Misa cast the phone on the bed before Ryuk could clearly read it. She shot off to her closet like an aerial and exploded with excitement. "Yay! It's about time! Misa will be with Light forever after this!"

Ryuk flipped the phone over with one finger and read the pixels that stood against the screen's glow:

"I'm out with L right now. Come find us, and kill him."

* * *

**Reviews on writing style, pace, or anything appreciated!**


	3. Fallout

**A/N: I had quite a hard time finishing this chapter. Of course there were the real life obstacles, but I also faced some difficulty deciding the specific events of this chapter. I had many ideas for it, but finally decided on the events described below. I've lost a lot of steam for this story, so Chapter 4 may never be finished. In the mean time, enjoy! (I hope you can follow their thoughts.)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Fallout

L never told Light where they were going. After exiting the coffee shop, L led Light down to the subway. During the ten minute ride, they did not talk. Light used the time to message Misa, much to her dismay, to stay at her flat until new instructions were given. Stepping out of the underground train, L began to talk again as they headed towards the surface, but still he did not mention where they were going.

Emerging in the daylight, Light surveyed the buildings and people. He was not too familiar with this area of Tokyo.

"We'll be there soon," L commented.

They came up from the subway near a small park, which L set off towards, crouching on a bench and motioning for Light to sit by him. Taking his seat on the bench, Light glossed over his surroundings, following the buildings' shapes, his thoughts blurring the buildings' features.

"Is this where you wanted to go?"

"No, but it's close. I want to talk to you about something else before we get there." L rummaged through his pockets. He produced a box and pulled out a white stick.

"Ryuzaki… I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't. These are chocolate cigarettes. Do you want one?"

"…I'm fine."

L put the box away and pulled his scarf down with one finger. He sucked on the fake cigarette at one corner of his mouth.

"Ryuzaki! Your face is showing like that!" Light raised one hand to fix the scarf, but L held Light's wrist, shaking his head slightly.

"It's alright. It can't be helped; I can't eat anything and see unless I move the scarf down."

"So just don't eat anything!"

…_Why does he look shocked?_

L released Light's wrist, smiling. Light dropped his hand and turned back to face the street. _Fine; if anything happens, see if I care._ L went back to sucking at the candy cigarette, then spoke again.

"After this case is over, I have no reason to stay in Japan," L looked up at the buildings, "And you'll have every reason to leave, at least for a little while."

Light stared at the empty road. _What is he trying to get at?_ Light was already pissed enough that he found himself worrying for a guy he was supposed to kill, a guy that now carelessly shows his face as if taunting him to kill him. _Maybe I should have let Misa find us…_ Light looked over at L, who seemed to be caught up in his own world again.

"Are you trying to bribe-?"

"Come live with me in the States."

L turned to Light now and locked gazes. Light gripped the bench seat with one hand and stared hard at the face framed by periwinkle.

_This person speaks as though I've made up my mind!_

L removed the cigarette from his mouth and smiled wider than before. The smile irritated Light, but he quickly composed himself. He did not want to give L the pleasure of anything.

"It'll be easy enough for you to enter one of their universities if you want to continue schooling. But you'll need some support in the beginning," L explained. "After you've established your new identity, you'll be able to freely pursue a normal life there, or return to Japan." L placed the cigarette back in his mouth and continued staring at Light.

_Does he expect me to say something?_

"You still have 13 days," L assured, slipping his hands into his pockets, and then stepping off the bench and into his shoes. "Let's go now. They've been waiting long enough."

Misa groaned and fell onto her bed. The new text was the last thing she was expecting.

"After I got all dressed up too…," she whined.

Ryuk was also bummed, but his face expression did not change.

"I'm bored," he stated flatly.

A few minutes passed as the pair floated in their own feelings of boredom and disappointment.

Then Misa shot up with new confidence.

"Ryuk! We're going out!"

She picked up the designer bag she had readied some minutes earlier. Sunglasses. Pen. Death note. She smoothed her dress and adjusted her bag, then strolled out of her apartment, Ryuk hovering behind.

"What are we going out for?" Ryuk mused.

"We're going to find them, of course!" Misa did another once over of her reflection on the elevator doors. "Light will be so proud that Misa's taking initiative!"

Misa quietly hummed to herself as they entered the elevator and descended to the lobby. Ryuk did not pay mind to her carefree manner. He simply followed her, staring ahead, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Misa should probably go to the Kira Investigation headquarters. They might still be around that area!"

The warm Tokyo air greeted Ryuk and Misa as they made their way to the subway. The trees of the small park came into view. It would only be a few more minutes until they reached the subway entrance. Misa observed the mild sidewalk traffic and looked over at the park. The park was rather unpopulated today. It would probably be safe to cross through without being recognized.

Once Misa stepped into the park, she allowed the trees' shadows to pass over her. She closed her eyes and stood still for a moment. It would be nice to walk through a park with Light. She would hang on his arm, they would share a crepe together and listen to the park musicians. If only he would be by her when she opened her eyes.

Misa opened her eyes and looked back at Ryuk, who was giggling madly to himself.

"Ryuk?"

Misa looked to see what was amusing Ryuk. First she spotted the periwinkle head, and then she saw the person the periwinkle head was motioning to.

_Light!_ Misa could hardly contain her excitement. She quickly hid behind a tree. _If Light is here, then the person with the periwinkle head must be-! _Misa carefully crept closer to their bench until she could finally make out their voices.

"Ryuzaki! Your face is showing like that!"

"It's alright. It can't be helped; I can't eat anything and see unless I move the scarf down."

_Light is so good at acting! Light should be the one starring in those movies with Misa!_ Misa tuned out their conversation for a bit as her mind focused on Light. She quickly realized, from her vantage point, she could only see Light's face.

_Ah! Misa can't see L's face from here! _To move to the closest tree opposite L, she would need to cross an open space. She just hoped they wouldn't notice.

She gathered her dress and held her bag tightly. _Maybe I should have just worn a disguise… _As she began to creep to the next tree, L's words seemed to stumble in her path.

"Come live with me in the States."

She did not hear L's explanation, her mind only calming down enough to comprehend the next few words.

"You still have 13 days."

She stood and smoothed her dress once more. L stepped off the bench. Misa walked out onto the sidewalk and stared at the face framed by periwinkle.

"…Ryuzaki, is something the matter?"

L paused shortly after he started walking away from the bench. Light stood up and looked past L before also pausing.

"Misa-san, how long have you been standing there?" L slowly phrased.

Light stared over at Misa. Misa smiled at them. Nothing was going right today.

"Ah! Ryuzaki! Light! I didn't expect to see you two here!" she said cheerfully.

Light hurriedly walked over to Misa and pulled her to the next bench along the walkway.

"Have you written his name down?" Light whispered urgently.

"Light, do you like the dress Misa's wearing today? I made sure to-!"

"Did you write his name!" Light hissed.

Misa's false demeanor faded. She shook her head. "No, I didn't write it."

Light let go of Misa, thinking hard. He had to take control of this mess.

"Misa, relinquish the Death Note to me."

"But I haven't written his name…"

"That's all right, Misa. You don't have to worry about that."

"Misa is worried!" She wouldn't take this anymore. "He said you had 13 days! Does that mean that…?"

_How long has she been listening!_ Light was caught off guard.

"Misa won't let that happen!" Misa whipped out her pen and the Death Note. Light grabbed her hands, causing Misa to drop the pen and notebook.

"Why won't you let me!" Misa looked into Light's eyes and knew he was gone.

"Misa, they found out but you'll be spared. They won't do anything to you." He was in his white-Light mode.

_No._

"Light…," Misa sobbed.

_He'll take you away._

Misa hugged Light tightly. Light hugged her back, but moved to whisper in her ear in a way that would look affectionate to passers-by.

"From the beginning you knew you'd be used."

L picked up the pen and Death Note and looked up at Ryuk, who had been looming over all of them. Ryuk snickered.

"Humans are really interesting."


End file.
